gamefactoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1: Lumina and the Frog's Curse
This Page is created by Golden8King. Chapter 1 follows Mario and his friends on their quest for the first World String. Their journey takes them to the cursed Koopaville whose inhabitants have all been transformed into frogs. 'Story' Back on the surface of the planet, Toabert notices that it's impossible to get back to Toad Town and Professor Toadoc's Lab. Lumina suggests to look for this part's World String. And so, the trio stumbles into a forest known as Nevergloom Woods. They eventually meet up Croa who attacks them and tries to steal all of their items. However, this fails and Croa flees. Toabert is furious and decides to follow Croa with Mario and Lumina giving chase. After a bit, they reach Toabert and the other end of the forest that leads to Koopaville. There, Coa and Coak announce a parade in honor of King Croak who then makes his big entrances. Just when he is about to speak to "his people", Croa runs into his cart with Mario and giving chase. King Croak hears out Croa and is furious for his lackey's defeat. Lumina then notices that King Croak's cape is made of the World String! Hearing that Lumina wants his magical cape, King Croak retreats ordering Coa, Croa and Coak to block the exit leading to his castle. Despite Toabert's suggestion to attack the trio right away, the Mayor of Koopaville warns them that the Killer Frogs are too strong to take out at once. However, he suggests to go through the Sewers which also lead out of the town. Eventually, they manage to get out and meet an old frog near a swamp who tells them about King Croak's one and only weakness, his staff. He then returns to his nearby shop where Mario can buy items for the upcoming battle. Having passed the Swamplands, Mario and company reach King Croak's Castle that, however, is guarded by the Killer Frogs, too. This time, they decide to attack and landing a surprise attack, Mario and company is able to defeat them. Coa, Croa and Coak then retreat into the castle but don't lock it up. And so, it's an ease for Mario to reach King Croak in his throne room. There, the king tells his backstory only for him to make Mario, Toabert and Lumina fall into a trap door. Luckily, utilizing Lumina's light ability, the group is able to escape and reach King Croak once again, attacking him this time around. Despite using all of his powers, King Croak's staff gets broken returning him back to his Goomba self. Happy, Goomback, as Croak is actually called, hands out the World String, gives up his kingdom and opens up a store at Toad Town. With two parts of the world reunited, the trio makes its way back to Toad Town. 'Locations' *Nevergloom Woods *Koopaville *Sewers of Koopaville *Swamplands *King Croak's Castle 'Enemies' 'Bosses' *Croa *Coa, Croa, Coak *King Croak Category:Paper Mario: A Star Scissors Tale Chapters Category:Paper Mario: A Star Scissors Tale Category:Golden8King